Through Icy Rain
by relrel
Summary: Sanji, Nami, & Zoro get trapped on an island. [sanjixnami in later chapters][better than summary][R&R!][M for language, just in case]
1. one

The cold breeze of winter gently brushed against the sails of the large black sails of a pirate ship, adorning with a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat. The ship rolled over a wave, causing the boards to creak eerily.

A redheaded girl walked out on the deck of the ship, her shoes making clomping sounds on the hollow wooden floor. He looked up at the sky and put her hand to her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her face to get a better view of the gathering clouds over. Her brows furrowed in concern.

A bell rang, and a streak that was the captain ran past her, nearly a blur, yelling 'MEAT!' all the while at the top of his lungs. The girl could not suppress a quick smile, and looking one last time at the dangerously dark clouds, turned to follow the sound. Thunder boomed an ominous warning…

Sanji turned around to the usual sight of Luffy sitting at the table, soon being joined by Usop. He sighed, purposely dramatic.

"Here you are. Try not to eat the silverware this time, please," he growled to his black-haired captain. Straw hat nodded eagerly, staring intently at the meat.

Usop scowled. "Hey, you need to share, you know!" Zoro, Nami, and Chopper soon joined the two, now pulling the huge slab of meat back and forth.

The blonde cook stingily set down the swordsman's plate, then grinning like the sun, he put down a fancy napkin in front of Nami, then the utensils, then finally the place of food, adored with small pieces of chocolate around the edges for a romantic touch. Zoro groaned and pretended to be violently sick.

"Thank… You, Sanji," Nami sighed, used to this daily routine. Sanji's eyes lightened at the compliment, bowed quickly, and half-danced back into the kitchen. She sighed again, and then started slowly chewing her food, leaving the chocolates for last.

Outside, the waves started to become more powerful. Booms of thunder became more frequent, and lightning started illuminating the sky. Nami walked back onto the deck, holding a single heart-shaped chocolate in her hand. She looked around, frowning.

"I just don't like this…" She said out loud, half to herself, half to her crewmates. A flash of lightning temporarily blinded her.

Suddenly, the ship lurched, and Nami gave a small squeal, not meaning to sound so helpless. She grabbed onto the railing before she could get thrown over the side, but the single heart-shaped chocolate flew out of her hands and disappeared into the crashing waves.

Sanji and Luffy rushed outside onto the deck of the ship, catching up to Nami was still clinging on to the railing, her hands shaking from fright.

"ARE YOU OK, NAMI?" Luffy shouted in her ear, trying to be heard above the deafening thunder. Nami nodded slowly. Sanji breathed out, relieved. Realizing that Nami is still half-paralyzed, Luffy grabbed her arm and the three of them ran into the cabins, out of the pelting rain.

Nami sat huddled in heavy covers, shivering, half from cold, and half from fright. The rest of the crew sat around the inside of the cabin, silent.

Finally, Chopper spoke, breaking the quiet. "So, now what?"

"We wait for the storm to stop, I guess," Zoro answered.

Nami nodded, recovering slowly, as the rain hit the outside of the cabin, making each hit sound like a bullet.

When the rain finally stopped, the crew walked outside to inspect their surroundings. Sanji walked over to the railing and lit a cigarette. He looked up.

He called his captain over and pointed to a tropical-looking island straight ahead of the course they were going.

"We should stop and collect some food. We're starting to run short of supplies," he commented.

Luffy nodded, and smiled. "Think they'll have meat?" Sanji groaned.

The ship made a _thunk_ing sound as it hit the sandy shores of the island. Chopper, in his half-human form, lifted the anchor and dropped it on the beach.

"Nami, Zoro, you go get the fruit," Luffy ordered, pointed toward the two crewmates. "Sanji will sort the food, Chopper will organize the medicines, Usop, you gather the necessary ingredients that Chopper needs, and I," he added proudly, grinning, "Will get the meat." Everyone sighed.

Nami picked up a triangular fruit, inspected it, and then dropped it in her bag.

"The only type of food on this island are these strange fruits," She called out to the green-haired swordsman. "Can you find anything else?"

"Nope." He reached up with one of his swords and cut off a small branch with several pieces of fruit on it, causing it to fall straight into his sack.

He smirked, satisfied, at Nami. She glared at him in return. _Show off._

Rain started to fall, a soft _pitter-patter_ on the green leaves on trees. The redhead looked up at the sky, now beginning to gather with clouds. She made an exasperated sound in her throat. "Again?"

She turned to the Zoro. "We should get back to the ship."

He sighed. "There's no need to rush. The ship's anchored out, and they wouldn't leave without us."

Usop ran onto the ship, followed by Luffy, who was carrying a few sacks of meat over his shoulder.

Chopper held open the door, beckoning them to come in.

"Hurry, guys, it's starting to rain harder!" He yelled at the oncoming crewmates. Usop and Luffy ran past him, into the cabin.

The little reindeer held a hoof, trying to see past the now pouring rain.

"Where could they be?" He turned to his crewmates inside the cabin. "Where are Nami and Zoro?"

Zoro sprinted toward the direction of the ship, followed closely by Nami.

"'There's no need to rush,' I believe you said." She growled. Zoro muttered something like _women_, but Nami didn't quite hear him right over the pounding rain.

"My clothes will be soaked!" She yelled. The swordsman ignored her this time, and they both kept running.

Suddenly, Nami stopped. Zoro looked back at her.

"Why are you stopping?" He yelled, also coming to a halt. Nami looked around, trying to see past the ice and rain.

"Is this the right way to the ship."

The boat lurched. Luffy looked up from where he was counting his meat. "Did I just feel the boat move?"

Sanji went to the door. "I thought the anchor was down." Chopper nodded.

At that moment, the anchor chain broke. Luffy screamed quite femininely.

"Probably rust," Usop said. "I mean, mister Merry had that ship in storage for quite a while."

The ship lurched again. Luffy screamed again. Sanji kicked him in the head and yelled, "Will you please shut up?"

The ship gave one final lurch and started to get washed out to sea…

Luffy ran out on deck.

"NAMI! ZORO!" Sanji ran up to him and tried to get a look of the island, but vision was now an impossible thing, thanks to the spearing rain.

The cook gritted his teeth. _I can't just leave Nami all alone on that strange island…_

Then another thought came to him. _Wait a second. Zoro is there too. Damn, that's even worse!_

Then, without a second thought, dived into the raging waters.

----

**Yay for annoying author notes. :D**

**Umm. Comments are welcome, unless you're flaming, in which the case will be that I will laugh at you until my kidney explodes.**

**Yes, I know my writing style is crap.**

**Shut up. **

**Also, I'm not going to explain the characters and whatnot because I'm assuming you already know.**

**The story gets more exiting later on. oo I am the master of crap introductions. :D**


	2. two

Sanji coughed, squinting in the harsh light of the afternoon. He looked around. He was sitting on a tropical-looking island, alone, in the sand, soaked. He blinked a few times before the memories of yesterday night came back to him. _Ummm…_ He tried to remember why he jumped off the ship in the first place.

_Nami!_ He remembered. _I should find her… She may be in trouble. _He grinned as he thought of a Sanji-in-shining-armor saving an appreciative Nami-in-distress.

Then a Zoro-dragon appeared and poof went his lovely daydream.

He got up quickly, shaking the sand out of his shirt. "No way in hell." He growled.

Running toward the forest, he spent his time imagining what kind of horrible trouble Nami might be in.

---------------------

"Wow," The redheaded girl gasped, "These fruits are freaking GOOD!" She took another bite of the strange-looking fruit she was holding.

Zoro stared at her. "How can you eat those things? They look like mutated… Blobs or something!"

"Oh, you have such a lengthy vocabulary." Nami took another bite of fruit, sounding slightly muffled as she had food in her mouth. "Admit it, you're too scared."

"Too scared to what?"

"Hah! You admit it!"

"It's a question!"

"Too scared…" She tapped her fingers one at a time on her knee. "Too scared to try one of your own, I guess."

"What?"

"Eh," Nami sighed, "Forget it." She finished off her fruit, licking her fingers to savor the taste. "Pass me another one, will you?"

Something roared.

The green haired swordsman groaned. "Geez, you can't be that hungry."

She glared at him. "That wasn't me, smartass."

They looked at each other.

"Shall we run?" Zoro bowed in mock respect.

"Let's," Nami curtsied, equally as sarcastic.

They ran.

---------------------

Looking back, Sanji would wish it were Nami he ran headfirst into, not the bastard swordsman. At least his dear Nami-san would have caused a loving lump on his forehead.

"OW!" Sanji yelled, rubbing the large and not-so-loving lump on his forehead. He glared at Zoro.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The swordsman growled, sprawled out on the ground.

Sanji stood up. "Saving Nami!"

Nami gave him a disturbed look. "From what?"

"Um."

At that very timely moment, a gigantic bear burst into the small clearing in which the three pirates were standing, or in Zoro's case, lying.

"That!" Sanji smiled, partly happy because now there was something for him to save his dear Nami-san from, partly upset because now he was about to be attacked by a huge bear, which, as we all (hopefully) know, is not exactly the best thing to be attacked by, and yes, I'm ending this very long and run-on sentence now.

"Holy crap!" Zoro yelled, unsheathing his three swords. Since one was in his mouth, it came out more like, "Wohwry wrap!"

Sanji stepped in front of Nami, trying to look valiant and majestic. Sadly, it didn't work, as the bear hit him with its paw, sending him headfirst into a tree.

Zoro lunged at the bear, swinging his two handheld swords violently in its face. The bear roared and stepped back, causing the swordsman to miss. He landed on his feet and attacked again, with the same result.

Sanji got up, wiping a spot of blood off of his forehead. He leaped at the bear, swinging his legs in a circular motion. He grazed its leg, not causing great damage. Zoro missed again, spouting muffled cursing.

Nami stared at the two men sadly not making much progress, wondering how on Earth their captain could pick them for crewmembers. Sighing, she grabbed a piece of fruit and threw it at the bear's head.

The fruit hit its mark, causing the bear to roar and turn, fleeing from the fruit being thrown continuously at it.

The two pirates stared at their navigator, looking sternly at them.

Sanji bounded up to her, beaming. "Oh, Nami-san you were wonderful!" He shouted, as well as other flirtatious compliments. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Lucky shot."

"Look," said the girl, "We're all here on this island, with giant bears and supposedly no other human life. Without me, who knows how long it will take Luffy to find us. So we might as well make camp."

"You're so smart, my lovely Nami-san!" The cook chirped. Nami groaned.

---------------------

"So," Usop said, trying to look grim and professional and failing sadly, "What's the mission status?"

"Navigator, cook, and first mate missing," Chopper said, equally sadly failing in looking professional.

Usop shot him a stern look. The little reindeer started to sweat. "I mean, navigator, cook, and first mate missing SIR!" He yelled. Usop nodded grimly.

"But you don't have to worry, because Usop the brave will save the day!" Stricken with awe, Chopper slowly raised a hoof.

"Um… Sir, which way is the island?"

"THAT WAY!" Luffy and Usop yelled simultaneously, pointing in different directions. They stared at each other. Chopper sighed. "This looks like it will be a looooooooong trip…"

---------------------

**Someone hit me before I write again. :'(**

**Ah well. At least I attempted to make this one a wee bit funnier. oo**


	3. three

…Wow. That took a while o.o; me & my crappy procrastination.

Anyway yeah. Really bad writer's block so this may suck ;.;

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**S**unlight reflected off the leaves on the ground, painted various shades of red and gold by the rapid approaching of winter. Bird flittered from tree to tree, trying to beat away the cold with the constant motion of their wings, while squirrels skittered around on the ground, searching for nuts and seeds.

The silence was broken by two sounds; One, the crunching of the leaves under feet, and two, the merry whistling coming from the direction of a nearby fruit tree.

Sanji couldn't help humming and smiling to himself as he picked fruit from the low-hanging branches of the tree, occasionally giving it a kick to knock down the higher pieces of fruit. (He'd already made a hole in the middle of three trees that way.)

Not that he had much reason to be happy. He'd been stuck on the human-devoid island for at least two months now with no sign of the rest of the crew and their ship, winter was coming soon, and that bastard swordsman was still alive. Ugh.

But he still had his Nami-san to woo, without the distraction of the crap captain bursting in on them every eight seconds screaming about meat. He grinned to himself. He still had a chance. Maybe…

"Shit cook! How long does is take you to gather some stupid fruit? I'm HUNGRY here!"

Sanji's smile faded. Damn that swordsman. The sound of his voice had dissolved his romantic (and admittedly, a wee bit erotic) daydream about himself and Nami. Oh well, there was always next time.

"Be patient, seaweed brain! Or is that not in your limited vocabulary?" A barrage of insults ensued for about five minutes until Nami yelled _SHUT UP! _so loud that most of the squirrels bolted in fear.

The three stranded pirates, once they had figured out that their ship wasn't coming anytime soon, had made a small hut made of mostly wood, mud, and grass. It was about the size of a tent, with three beds made from moss. Sanji had graciously offered to make only two.

"_Nami-san, let's only make two beds, hmm?"_

"_Why? So you and Zoro can sleep together?"_

Not a good memory for Sanji.

The blonde sighed and started his rather short journey back to the cabin, all the way planning about what to make from these strange, but oddly delicious fruits.

_Fruit soup, fruit a la mode, fruit ice cream, fruit flambé, fruit casserole, fruit chili, fruit burgers…_

There wasn't a lot of variety. Sanji was considering his options with squirrels when the navigator's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Sanji? Are you going to get dinner ready someday?"

"For you, Nami-san, of course," The love cook cooed, prancing off toward the small makeshift hut.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nami groaned and rolled her eyes.

Not that she didn't _like_ Sanji's daily proclamations of undying love. It was amusing, to say the least. But at least on the ship she could go into her cabin and lock her door, or get so engrossed in her map charting that she couldn't even hear him, much less acknowledge him. He usually left after she gave him a small, polite smile and told him _thank you_. But three straight months with practically nowhere to run? She was just about ready to get a running start and jump off a cliff somewhere, if she could find one on this civilization-be-damned island.

"Don't you think so?"

Nami jumped. She hadn't realized the swordsman was talking. "What did you say?"

Zoro scowled. He didn't like repeating himself. "I asked you if the shit cook was pissing you off too."

The redhead sighed. "A bit. I haven't the heart to tell him to fuck off, though."

"I can do it for you."

"No thanks." Another sigh.

Suddenly, an idea clicked, one so devious that it made Nami giggle. The green haired pirate stared at her. Turning to him, she grinned.

"I've got an idea. Wanna hear it?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN.

Cliffhanger. WOW. & Short chapter. Sry.

Cookies if you can guess wut Nami wants to do : Don't say if you guess though.

Anyway.** Review** or I'll force-feed you some of that squirrel stew Sanji was planned to make. Believe me. It ain't charming.

Adios!

**Taco.**


	4. four

What a humiliating scene _this _was.

Him, Zoro, _the _Zoro, bounty hunter supreme, first mate on the pirate ship that beat up pirates with more than a fifty million berry bounty on their heads.

In a field.

Picking _flowers._

There was something wrong with this picture, Zoro was sure of it.

Under any other circumstance, of course, he would have stayed, at the very least, five miles away from the flower-filled stretch of land, (the _happy pony meadow_, as he called it) but it was part of Nami's plan. And he owed her money. He had learned the hard way never to borrow money from that leech. _Even_ if he was in desperate need of some booze, he added to himself.

The plan was mind-numbingly simple. Then again, so was the shit cook. It worked out perfectly, Zoro thought with an inward chuckle.

What? Oh yes. The plan. Nami, quite fed up for the moment with Sanji's constant flirting, had thought up a simple counter. If she already had a lover, then the cook wouldn't have a chance. Therefore, since he was the only other male (let alone human) on the island, Zoro would be her faux boyfriend. (He had protested until she threatened him with the lengthy debt that he owed her.)

So Nami sent the green-haired pirate out to the field of flowers to pick her a bouquet that he would _just so unexpectedly _present to her once Sanji was in hearing range.

But courting Nami.

Bearable, no. Remotely enjoyable, no. Excruciating, searing, horrible pain, yes.

Now. Torturing the shit cook?

Fun, yes.

Zoro finished picking the last flower, violet petals with speckled dabs of white, being careful not to be stung by one of the few bees lingering around several randomly placed plants. Ruffling his small collection so that they'd all fall in place, therefore look nicer and a wee bit more, well, professional, (even though they were anything but) the swordsman set out toward the makeshift hut, careful not to _oh dear me_ stumble across the path of the blonde haired cook.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The navigator tapped her slender fingers irritably on the dysfunctional looking desk, (Sanji kicked down another tree, so she used Zoro's sword to saw it into a mostly rectangle shape, much to the swordsman's misery) waiting for her "boyfriend" to return. _Tap, tap, tap. _One at a time.

She was pissed.

It's not like she was _ugly_ or anything. I mean, obviously. Sanji's steadfast devotion proved that well enough. And while she wasn't exactly _thrilled _with having to pretend that Zoro was her lover, hell, if he wasn't the only other male on this shitty island, she never would have even considered him, but still. He didn't _have_ to act like she was something close to a swamp thing.

Oh well. _I'll just add a couple thousand more berries on his tab and I'll feel better._ Nami smiled to herself.

The swordsman chose that moment to stomp in the door carrying a wilted looking bunch of flowers. He was scowling and he had a red welt on his nose. The orange haired girl fell into a laughing fit of hysterics on the inside, but somehow kept herself looking sober on the outside. _I've got to start liking bees more._

"THAT SHITTY BEE ALMOST KILLED ME. THOSE THINGS ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED," Zoro yelled. Nami gave him a warning glare. If Sanji happened to hear them, everything they planned would be for naught.

Luckily, he happened to trot into their camp area just minutes later, looking around, a worried look on his face that wasn't covered by his hair. "Was that a bear?" He asked, remembering that creature they happened to come across on the first day on the island. They hadn't seen it since, although they did see other strange animals that didn't look like they came from the grand line, much less Earth. There was no denying that this island was just plain weird.

"Er, yes," Nami gave him a polite smile. "But _Zoro_ here," she added a slight hint of admiration in her voice and a sort of shining in her eyes, "Chased it away. _Isn't_ he _wonderful_?" Zoro tried his absolute hardest to look modest yet loving, and not gag right then and there.

Sanji froze. Reassuring himself that that was just a small friendly compliment, he forced a smile. "That's… nice," he managed to choke out, trying to sound as perky as he possibly could. "I'm glad it's gone and _you're_ safe, Nami-san."

The green haired swordsman smirked once the cook was chatting nervously with Nami.

_This may be quite some fun after all._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Taco speaks.**

Omg? Wow. Fast update for me.

ANYWAY. Few things I'd like to apologize for.

One. Nami seems like a bitch in this. Sorry, but you have to look at it from her point of view. Sanji continually bugging you _may _get kind of annoying, no? But yeah. This is still a namixsanji fic. It just comes later on. So don't be all like "OMFG I HATE NAMI NOW I'M GOING TO BE MEAN & NOT REVIEW" yeah DX I would cry if you did that. ;

Two. IF YOU THINK THIS IS A NAMIXZORO FIC I LAUGH AT YOUR PIXELLATED FACE. It's not. I tried to emphasize as much as I possibly could that they _really_ don't like each other.

Three. My crappy writing. As always.

So um. REVIEWS ARE LOVED, FLAMES ARE EXTINGUISHED.

Oh & everyone should listen to _chou no mori_. I was listening to that while I was writing this. It fits well. ; mebbe in the next chapter I'll post a link (if I feel like wasting bandwidth to download it, that is. Or, you could go to ashen-ray. Shilin has a link on her blog page too.)

& REMEMBER KIDS. _ITALICS ARE YOUR FRIENDS._ o.o

**LUV TACO.**


	5. five

"Meeeeeeeeattt…" Luffy moaned.

"Stop squirming, Luffy," Chopper looked up from his little doctoring machine things, annoyed. "I can't take your pulse if you're moving."

The rubber captain frowned. "But I haven't had _any_ meat for _years_ now!"

"Half a week."

"Same thing."

Chopper sighed. He couldn't have gotten Luffy to stop complaining about their meat, or lack of it anyway, if he'd hit him over the head with a sign that said _WE HAVE NO MEAT AND NO MEANS OF GETTING IT._

"Chopper?" Usop's voice wafted over from the front of the ship. "How is this 'fishing pole' thing used again?" The little reindeer sighed. It was a nice feeling, knowing that if he weren't here these two idiots would probably be dead right now. Kinda.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So caught up in her ruse, Nami barely noticed the oncoming winter until she woke up one morning covered in snow. "Shit."

The orange haired pulled the makeshift blanket tighter around her, trying to silence her chattering teeth. It didn't help much, though, since the entire island was basically covered in the powdery white ice.

"Shit," She repeated again, standing up with a shiver. Brushing off the flakes that clung to her nightshirt, she surveyed her surroundings.

Pure white.

Figures.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sanji was really getting sick of snow.

The next person (male person, anyway) who said the word _snow_ would be getting a kick where the sun don't shine.

And to top it off, his dear Nami-san was getting… _friendly _with that stupid swordsman. A little more than friendly, really… Flattering. Sweet. _Fliratious…_ Sanji shook his head. _I'm imagining things. Maybe my kitten's getting hallucinations from the cold… With all this stupid… White stuff._

"Lots of snow, eh?" Luckily, Zoro happened to be carrying his swords with him, keeping his future heirs possible. Sanji ground his teeth. _Bastard._

The cook shot a glare in his direction that could have melted the surrounding snow. Luckily, his comrade was picking one protruding root from the ground.

Sanji stalked off without saying anything, leaving Zoro to fend with a squirrel that wanted his root. (AN: That sounds slightly pervy, but… whatever. DX)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The green haired swordsman stomped violently into camp, causing random wildlife to flee. Nami poked her head of the hut to witness this _shocking display._ (AN: I'm sorry… I couldn't live another day if I didn't say that at least once. You'll probably hear it again.)

A scowling Zoro plopped down in the hut, dumping the firewood he was carrying in the corner. "What is today, _All-Small-Animals-Try-And-Kill-Zoro _month?"

Nami put on the cutest, most innocent face she could possibly muster. "Aww, is poor widdle Zoro scawed of oo widdle squirrwey?" She cooed. (AN: My spell-checker hated that sentence. DX) The swordsman glared at her. "Shut up."

The navigator chuckled and walked over to the mini-fireplace, her wooden shoes cracking the small droplets of ice lining the floor of sticks, leaves and grass. Crouching in front of the slowly dying fire, she poked the remaining wood. "Zoro, can you bring some more firewood?" He sat up with a grumble, but picked up a few logs off of the pile he dumped on the floor.

Nami noticed the swordsman staring at her expectantly and gave him a look. "What, do you expect me to walk over there?"

"Well, why not! I'm comfy here, y'know."

"I'm a _lady._ You _have_ to bring the firewood _to _me."

The scowl returned. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you say it again, _please_?" The fire fizzled out, as if on cue, as Nami was sending an icicle glare toward her comrade. Zoro shivered.

"Fine, fine," He sighed dramatically, hoping to get Nami to feel sorry for him. It didn't work. Her icy stare was still at work.

Seaweed scalp (as the cook so often referred to him as) made some sort of an illegible grumble (successfully making him sound something like a constipated chipmunk) and stood up slowly, stretching once he got up.

Making deliberately sloth-like steps (undoubtedly to piss Nami off) he set off in that amazing journey of 11.2 whole feet to the fireplace.

Until of course, his evil _arch-nemesis_ foiled his plan.

In other words, a squirrel (the same one that had, of course, tried to assassinate his face) ran across his path, tripping him.

Sending him sprawling.

Right on top of Nami.

At that oddly coincidental moment, Sanji, with his _wonderful_ sense of timing, happened to walk into the hut only to see Zoro hunched over Nami, who at the moment was sprawled on the floor.

The firewood that Sanji had gathered went clattering on the floor.

For a few seconds (which, of course, had seemed like centuries to the three pirates) time seemed suspended in animation. No one moved, spoke, or even breathed. (As said before, it was only a few seconds, so luckily none passed out on the floor or anything.)

The glass shattered (metaphorically, of course) when Sanji abruptly turned from the doorway and ran out into the snow, leaving his abandoned firewood scattered randomly on the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Click._

The light bulb flickered back to life in Nami's head.

She gasped and pushed an incredibly shocked looking Zoro off of her, putting a hand over the mouth in an attempt to stop her furious blushing.

_Did… Did that just really happen?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly, she remembered Sanji. _Oh yeah, he ran out the door._ Nami looked at the door, perhaps expecting Sanji to be standing there. But there was nothing but a cold winter breeze.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Taco filling.**

OH. MY. GOD.

Please forgive meeeeeee. D8 –sobcry-

I. HATED. Writing. This. Chapter. )x

For one, it had namixzoroness in it. Uggggh. I'm sorry. I needed it for the plot. (They still loathe each other to a certain extent, don't worry)

So um. Please keep reading. 8 the sanjixnaminess comes in the next chapter or two, don't you worry.

ALSO.

I drew this piccu, but I dunno if I rly want to cg it. / help meee.

i26. photobucket. com/albums/c110/ darkened-dreams/sannam2.gif

**Taco out.**


	6. six

**I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT WROTE THIS ANYWAY.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nami trudged painfully through the slushy, waist deep snow, rubbing her arms with her makeshift gloves to keep warm, her frozen shoes leaving imprints on the white ground. She leaned against a leafless tree. Walking for hours through freezing cold ice wasn't good for the skin, she noted to herself.

The red haired navigator had been wandering around the snow-covered island looking for Sanji since he had last left. So far, no luck. She had been able to catch a fairly large cold, though.

It's not like Zoro was any help either. He had just sat there looking shocked for a while. He was just barely regaining conciseness once Nami had pulled on her sweater and walked out into the snow.

_Ach-hoo!_ Nami sneezed into her gloves. Groaning softly, she slid down the icy trunk of the tree, pulling her legs to her chest and leaning her forehead on her knees. _Miserable._ That was how she felt. From the cold, obviously.

_Or something else?_

"Shut up," Nami growled to herself, glaring angrily at the tree across from her. Immediately feeling ridiculous, she shook her head. _Now I'm talking to myself and hearing voices in my head. Greeeat job Nami, you've gone officially insane._

Weakly chuckling to herself from sad amusement and pure exhaustion, Nami sneezed again and leaned back against the tree, or what was left of it anyway. The ice and snow had eaten away at all of its leaves, and the few gnarly branches that remained were coated with a thin sweater of powdery snow and icicles hung downward. Looking up, the navigator realized all trees all looked the same.

_I wonder where I am…_ She wondered to herself dreamily, not fully awake. Her eyes closed. _I'll just rest for a moment, I'll continue searching for Sanji when I wake up again…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sanji breathed out onto his hands, promptly sticking them in the pockets of his old black pants. He shivered from the cold chills that seeped immediately through his pockets and back into his hands, turned a light shade of blue.

_My heart is colder than my hands,_ the cook thought numbly to himself. He huddled on one of rocks resting on the shore of the island, just far enough where the crashing waves couldn't reach him.

Sanji stared blankly at the ocean, the one he so loved and at the same time hated. Images flashed through his mind like a jet-powered slide show.

Captain Zeff, the one who had come to think of as sort of a, well, father, giving him the food that kept the young blonde boy alive to this day. That torturous time on that deserted island.

_Was this really any better?_

Yes, there were definitely lots ofresources, enough so they didn't ever have to worry about food or water. And he was stuck with friends, or at least one.

But this time, there was no happy ending.

Sanji sighed to himself. _I really should be getting back. I'm acting petty. I just want to… disturb… them._ The cook shuddered to himself. He didn't even want to _think_ about he might _disturb_ on return to the hut. _If my Nami-san's happy, I'm happy. Right?_

_But... I'm not._

The blonde gave another dejected sigh, pushing himself back onto his feet. Turning around, he headed back in the direction of the forest.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was even colder in the forest than on the rocks, Sanji soon found out. He had to squint to keep his eyeballs from freezing. Bullets of snow pounded his face, causing the cook to shiver from the unwanted contact. It was almost impossible to see through the small snowstorm, but Sanji could spot Nami's flaming orange hair in a snowstorm any time.

He started to walk in her direction, but suddenly stopped himself. _Maybe I shouldn't interfere…_

She didn't seem to be moving, so he stood and watched her for a bit, hands in pockets, obvious to the pounding cold. _She's so beautiful with snow in her hair… Nami-san's always beautiful though._

Then a thought hit him.

_She wasn't moving._

_Shit shit shit shit shit,_ he swore to himself, tearing off in the direction of the figure of Nami sitting and leaning against the dead tree. He was panting once he reached her, more from fear than fatigue. Pressing his fingers against her palm, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in the first place. The navigator's pulse was there, but slowing, Sanji realized with a sharp pang of panic.

"Nami!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nami opened her eyes. _Sunlight?_

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and flicking back a strand of orange hair that was hanging down onto her face.

The first thing the navigator saw was _tangerines._

_In a tangerine field._

The girl looked around, amazed. She was back home, _home._ The tangerine fields where Bellemere had taken her when she was found on the battlefield.

She looked at her hands. Small, unmarked with the sins of piracy. With a gaping mouth, Nami looked around more, greedily taking in the sights around her, her eyes watering up with tears. She bit her lip to keep them from spilling over.

_Home._

Pushing herself up onto her feet, she took a few tentative steps foreword. Nothing happened. She looked around. _This can't be a dream._

"Nami." The girl whirled around. There in front of her was Bellemere, smiling at her. The girl couldn't help it anymore. She started sobbing, in joy rather than sadness. "Bellemere!" She ran into her foster mother's arms, tackling her full speed.

Bellemere chuckled, hugging her back. The orange haired girl looked up at her with eyes gleaming with silver tears.

Nami opened her mouth to speak, but her mother placed a gentle finger on her mouth, muting her sounds.

"Nami," she whispered again. That received a blank stare. "I'm… right here, Bellemere."

Suddenly, her vision started swimming. Nami held her head tightly to keep from passing out. "Nami… Nami!"

The navigator opened to her eyes to a panicking Sanji standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. "Eh?"

The blonde gave a sigh of relief and gave Nami an awkward smile. "That was close."

"What was?"

Sanji shook his head. "Don't sleep in a snowstorm, Nami-san, even if you're tired. You may never wake up again, you know." He tried to disguise the ominous message with a hint of humor. It didn't work. Nami shuddered. _Never…_

Nami sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. The memories of Bellemere, the tangerine patch… They were still fresh. The cook looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Nami-san? You're sniffling."

"I… have a cold," The navigator tried to sound as normal as possible. "Nothing else." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

Sanji smiled at her again. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're alright." He took his hands off the girl's shoulders and stood up. "We probably should be getting back now."

"Sanji."

"Yes, Nami-san?" The cook turned around and half-yelled, startled at the sudden beckoning.

"If…"

_If I had died… Would I get to see Bellemere?_

"Nami-san?" Sanji's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Nami shook her head.

"Never mind."

The blonde kneeled down next to where she was sitting. His boots left notable imprints in the snow, Nami noticed. "Nami-san, if you're like to talk about anything, you know you can always talk to me, right?"

"No. It's nothing."

Sanji gave her a tender look, but stood up, holding out his hand. The orange haired girl gladly took it. Her legs were too tired to stand up on her own.

"Thank you, Sanji."

The cook stared at her. _That_ was new.

"You're wel-" Nami pushed Sanji against a tree and captured his lips with hers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a minute or two, both reluctantly broke away for air. Nami wrapped her arms around the cook's shoulders, setting her chin onto his shoulder.

"See? Nothing's wrong."

"N-nope," Sanji gasped. The girl smiled.

"Nami-san?"

"Mhmm?"

"Should…" The blonde whispered. "Should we be doing this?"

Nami froze, but didn't move. "Well, why shouldn't we?"

He shrugged, an attempt to seem indifferent that didn't work in the least. "Well, what about the crap swordman…?"

In spite of herself, Nami giggled. "Don't hurt yourself over that, Sanji."

"So you're not hooking up with him," he asked, sounding a bit too happy.

"Nope."

The couple sat in silence.

"The sun's coming up," Nami murmured, arms still wrapped around the cook who had busted out his pack of cigarettes and was nonchalantly giving himself lung cancer.

"It's beautiful, no, Nami-san?" Sanji replied softly, fingers nimbly playing with a strand of orange hair. "Like you."

She smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_Good, Good, it's good that she returned. It's good that the girl I waited for for so long returned._

_She returned, she returned, she returned to me, the girl I waited for for so long returned to me._

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**It's Taco-licious!**

Well.

That sucked.

Yayyyyyyy!

I tried.

Please don't kill me.

I had to plow through massive writer's block to write this.

Even though I did like one sentence a day.

I was having too much fun in CAPSLOCK, isketch & oekaki.

The ending is horrid, I can never write good endings. NEVERRR.

BUT DON'T BE FOOLED. THE. STORY. IS NOT. OVER.

Just the 1st part is.

So don't leave me yet. 8D

Now leave me so I can finish watching fairly oddparents. DX

End quote from the song Witches - There She Is.

Wrote while listening to: Shiina Ringo – Torikoshi Kurou.

God I love that song. Even though it's the most boring thing ever.


End file.
